DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA QUEDARME (CAMREN AU)
by ClexaCommander
Summary: Lauren y Camila, dos personas completamente opuestas pero a la vez con muchas cosas en común, como su pasión por la música se conocen desde pequeñas y sellan una promesa de amistad. Sin embargo, el destino decide separarles. ¿Volverá a unirlas?


**DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA QUEDARME – CAMREN AU**

Lauren Jauregui era una pequeña niña de 7 años, de tez pálida, pelo moreno y unos preciosos ojos verdes que no pasaban desapercibidos ante nadie. Pese a su corta edad era una niña muy inteligente, y sobretodo, observadora. Le costaba mucho relacionarse con los niños de su edad, ya que era bastante reservada, y ese era uno de los motivos por los que sus padres habían decidido mandarla unas semanas a un campamento de verano, para que pudiese relacionarse con niños de su edad y hacer amigos.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a ese sitio! Yo quiero estar con vosotros en casa. - decía la pequeña entre sollozos mientras se dirigía con su padre al coche.

-Ven pequeña -le dijo su padre mientras la cogía en brazos. – serán solo unas semanas y verás que conocerás a muchos niños de tu edad y te divertirás, y luego pasarás el resto del verano con nosotros, incluso podemos ir al parque de atracciones que tanto te gusta, ¿vale? -le sugirió mientras golpeaba suavemente su nariz haciéndola reír.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó la de ojos verdes un poco más animada.

-Te lo prometo, cariño. Ahora tienes que prometerme tú que vas a portarte bien y que pondrás todo de tu parte para conocer a los demás niños.

-Jo, pero papá, en el colegio los niños se ríen de mí porque me gusta leer y estudiar, seguro que allí va a ser igual…-dijo apenada mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No llores pequeña -le suplicó su padre mientras secaba sus lágrimas -los niños muchas veces no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen, pero verás que en el campamento conocerás a alguien que se dé cuenta de la niña tan maravillosa que eres, solo dale una oportunidad, y si ves que lo pasas mal siempre puedes llamarnos y te vamos a buscar.

-Está bien, lo intentaré. Te quiero, Papá, eres el mejor padre del mundo mundial. -dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero preciosa, y ahora a subirse al coche que vamos a llegar tarde.

El trayecto hasta el campamento se hizo bastante ameno, ya que padre e hija no dejaron de cantar. Lauren amaba la música y cantar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y lo hacía muy bien pese a lo pequeña que era. Siempre había soñado con ser cantante, pero no por la fama ni el éxito, sino para poder hacer sentir bien a la gente con su música, hacerlos disfrutar mientras disfrutaba ella.

Ya en el campamento pudo ver que había niños y niñas de diferentes edades, y que poco a poco todos iban haciendo amigos, menos ella. Varios de ellos habían intentado acercarse, pero al ver su timidez y lo poco que hablaba decidieron no volver a hacerlo, y allí estaba ella, sola en uno de las muchas mesas que había allí devorando uno de sus libros favoritos, "El Principito"

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? -pregunto una sonriente niña de ojos castaños y bastante menuda. -Me llamo Camila, y tengo 6 años.

-Sí, claro... siéntate, este sitio es de todos. -respondió tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué lees? Yo aún no se leer muy bien. -comentó con un poco de tristeza.

-El Principito, me lo regaló mi madre y es mi libro preferido. Leer es fácil, solo tienes que practicar.

-No lo conozco, pero me aburre leer, prefiero jugar, es más divertido.

-Para mí no es aburrido, me gusta leer. -respondió un poco ofendida.

-Eres un poco rara, ¿lo sabías?, pero me caes bien -le confesó con una de sus sonrisas.

-Me lo dicen a menudo. -dijo mientras asentía con un movimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Qué caes bien?

\- No, lo de que soy rara, yo no suelo caer bien a los demás niños…

\- Pues a mí sí, yo no soy como los demás, yo seré tu amiga. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lauren, Lauren Jauregui.

\- Pues bien, Lauren Jauregui, ahora somos amigas y podremos jugar juntas.

Durante todo el campamento ambas se hicieron inseparables. Lauren al principio se mostró un poco reacia, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se acercase y preocupase por ella, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por la locura de Camila, o Camz, como ella la llamaba y disfrutó muchísimo de esas semanas.

Jugaban, comían, leían e incluso dormían en la misma cabaña, y lo más importante para Lauren, Camila la defendía de los otros niños cuando se metían con ella. Se sentía segura a su lado. Además, se dieron cuenta de que ambas amaban la música, y podían pasarse horas y horas cantando juntas y jugando a adivinar canciones.

-De mayor vas a ser una gran cantante, Lauren, y yo compraré todos tus discos. -le aseguró Camila una de las tantas tardes que pasaron juntas.

-Tú también, estoy segura, y como seremos amigas siempre, podríamos cantar juntas cuando seamos grandes. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta cantar contigo -afirmó Camz mirándola a los ojos.

-A mí también contigo. -le respondió manteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Hacemos una promesa de mejores amigas?

\- ¿Qué promesa?

-Esa tonta, que cuando seamos grandes, cantaremos juntas y que nunca dejaremos de ser amigas.

\- Vale, me gusta la promesa, ¿cómo la sellamos? -preguntó dudosa Lauren llevando su mano a la boca, de manera pensativa.

\- Bueno, mi mamá y mi papá siempre se dan un beso en los labios para prometerse que se van a querer, tal vez eso sirva -dijo inocentemente la de ojos marrones.

Lauren se quedó pensando. Siempre había visto a los novios darse besos en la boca, pero ella quería a Camila como amiga, y si así se mantenía la promesa, no tenía problema.

-Está bien, sellemos la promesa como los mayores.

-Vale, a la de 3, ¿entendido? -y vio como la de ojos claros asentía -una, dos y tres – y ambas acercaron y chocaron brevemente sus labios, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el estómago.

Se separaron y ambas, aunque nerviosas, sonreían.

-Seremos amigas siempre, Lauren.

-Siempre, Camila.

De repente Lauren se sobresaltó. A su lado pudo ver como Lucy abría los ojos tras ser despertada por su movimiento.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó su novia.

-Si Lucy, solo estaba soñando con algo que me pasó de pequeña, creo. Sigue durmiendo, que mañana nos levantamos temprano.

-Está bien…-le contestó justo antes de volver a dormirse.

Sin embargo, Lauren no pudo volver a dormir esa noche. Miles de recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente. Una parte de su infancia que casi había olvidado y que ahora recordaba a la perfección. Cuando acabó el campamento no tuvo más contacto con Camila, eran muy pequeñas y vivían en sitios alejados, pero gracias a esos días que pasó con ella Lauren cambió, aprendió a confiar en la gente y siempre le estaría agradecida a la pequeña loca que la había asaltado mientras leía.


End file.
